


Самозванец

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slice of Life, kind of gross porn?, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ С ПАПОЙ?!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 3





	Самозванец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The impostor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501211) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 



Было около семи тридцати утра, когда Ганнибал даже без радионяни услышал шум из детской: едва проснувшись, Эбби требовала внимания, несмотря на выходные заставляя родителей подниматься рано. 

Больше всего желая провести хотя бы еще пару минут в теплом коконе из одеяла, Ганнибал напоследок прижался к груди и шее мужа и вдохнул насыщенный утренний аромат альфы прежде, чем накинуть халат и начать новый день семьи Грэм-Лектер. 

В детской Ганнибал покормил Эбби, поддерживая ее крохотное тельце и мягко покачивая у груди одной рукой, и вместе с тем прочел утреннее издание TattleCrime, листая страницы на iPad другой. Фредди Лаундс снова писала об одном из последних убийств – крайне театральном подражании сцене из «Севильского цирюльника». Темно-красная кровавая пена покрывала лицо мужчины, молодого барбера, который посмел сказать, что омеги не обслуживаются, поскольку от природы не должны иметь растительности на лице. Ему очень не повезло, что Уилл услышал это, когда Ганнибал попросил побрить его. 

Свободной ладонью он потер утреннюю щетину и затем, завершив кормление мягко оттеснив ребенка от соска, понес Эбби на кухню. В холодильнике все еще оставался бекон для приготовления завтрака. 

Булочки грелись в тостере, а Эбби жевала нарезанные маленькими дольками кусочки яблок, когда Ганнибал отправил бекон в духовку и уловил слабое травяное благоухание крема для бритья Уилла, исходящее из приоткрытой двери ванной; аромат, который он не слышал с момента их свадьбы. Легкий флер также принес запах pH-нейтрального мыла и влажность душа, так превосходно смешанные с ароматом альфы, который внезапно стал аппетитнее любого бекона. 

\- Давай выясним почему папа так долго, - вынимая Эбби из детского стульчика, сказал Ганнибал и пошел с ней в спальню, в которой обычно находиться крошке не разрешалось. 

\- Папааа! – позвала Эбби с рук Ганнибала. 

\- В ванной, - коротко откликнулся Уилл. 

Отпустив Эбби, Ганнибал сел на кровать, позволяя малышке самой толкнуть дверь в ванную и нетвердой походкой войти внутрь, исчезая из поля зрения с просяще поднятыми вверх ручками. 

\- Доброе утро, мой маленький щеночек, - послышался из ванной голос Уилла, рисующий на холсте губ Ганнибала самую теплую улыбку из возможных. 

Улыбка мгновенно погасла от пронзительного крика и плача Эбби, стремительно выбежавшей из ванной. Ее маленькие ручки хватались за халат Ганнибала и его пижамные штаны с силой почти достаточной, чтобы стащить их. 

\- Эбби, детка, что не так? – Ганнибал успокаивал ее, гладя по волосам и мягко пытаясь отнять ручки от штанов, в то время как малышка только сильнее утыкалась лицом в ткань и отстранилась лишь затем, чтобы оглянуться на незнакомца через плечо. 

Следом из ванной, окутанный теплым облаком пара и все еще одетый лишь в полотенце вокруг бедер, вышел раскрасневшийся и гладко выбритый Уилл. Черты альфы смягчились в отсутствие растительности, делая его значительно моложе, и от этого зрелища у Ганнибала пересохло во рту, а скулы покрылись нежным персиковым румянцем, который в других обстоятельствах обязательно заставил бы его мужа замурлыкать.

\- Мне кажется, ей не нравится, что я побрился, - предусмотрительно оставаясь на расстоянии, Уилл повел плечами, действительно раненый и разбитый отверженностью. 

\- Она никогда раньше не видела тебя такого, - ответил Ганнибал, пытаясь сдержать кокетливый тон и все же заставить Эбби взглянуть на Уилла. 

Вот только малышка так и не прекращала корчиться и извиваться в руках папочки, крича «нет-нет-нет, не папа!» в грудь Ганнибала и выискивая знакомый успокаивающий аромат. Все, что она видела – полуобнаженный мужчина, у которого был голос папы, но папой он совсем не был. 

\- Эбби, детка, это папа! Посмотри на него, вдохни запах, - сказал Ганнибал, стоя с ней рядом с Уиллом. 

\- Нет!

\- Эбби, это я. Послушай меня, милая, - Уилл промурлыкал осторожные слова, нежно похлопывая ее по спинке и предлагая запястье, чтобы она могла вдохнуть запах папы. 

Малышка в руках Ганнибала затихла, осторожно выглядывая из запачканных соплями и слезами складок ткани дизайнерского халата, и омега прежде почувствовал, чем увидел, как она потянулась к лицу самозванца, касаясь мягкой кожи, которая так сильно пахла папой. 

Все еще настороженно относясь к мужчине перед ней, Эбби ощутимо для омеги расслабилась. 

\- Давай дадим папе одеться, и закончим готовить завтрак, - сказал Ганнибал, забирая Эбби, в то время как девочка так и не переставала смотреть на альфу с подозрением. 

***

Бекон барбера уже был хрустящим и хорошо зажаренным, когда Ганнибал спустился на нижний этаж - как раз вовремя, чтобы разбить яйца на сковороду. Между тем, Эбби не могла перестать в ожидании смотреть на дверь, ведущую к лестнице.

Вскоре альфа присоединился к ним на кухне, а малышка также не сводила с него глаз: Эбби была обеспокоена, напугана и все еще смущена изменениями в лице папы.  
  
Она с осторожностью отнеслась к новой внешности отца, однако стоило Уиллу взять в руки Венди, черного плюшевого оленя, чтобы поиграть с ней, как Эбби быстро пришла в себя. Поначалу она касалась лица Уилла лишь плюшевой игрушкой, но затем потянулась к нему и своими маленькими ручками, поглаживая и пощипывая нежную кожу, словно задаваясь вопросом о том, как жизнь порой преподносит забавные и странные сюрпризы вроде гладковыбритого папы. 

Когда же малышка подняла вверх ладошки, прося отца взять ее на ручки и поиграть с ней больше, до тех пор пока ей не надоест, Уилл горделиво замурлыкал. 

После завтрака и игр с Уиллом в детской, Эбби заклевала носом и быстро уснула, не в силах бороться с усталостью. 

Когда же Уилл вошел в их спальню, распространяя свежий утренний аромат альфы едва только шагнув внутрь, Ганнибал уже ожидал его и шумно втянул воздух. 

\- Смотрю ты не злишься на меня за бритье, - произнес Уилл с полуулыбкой. 

И Ганнибал рвано выдохнул невнятный звук, что более напоминал хныканье, чем рычание. Его альфа смотрел прямо на него, дрожащего от нетерпения и пытающегося держать себя в руках, чтобы не оседлать мужа прямо у двери. 

\- В ту секунду, когда я увидел тебя выходящим из ванной, все мое тело превратилось в вещество, которое я не могу охарактеризовать иначе, чем обожание в чистом виде, - пророкотал Ганнибал, преодолевая расстояние между ними, тогда как омежий запах становился лишь насыщеннее с каждой каплей смазки, впитывающейся в плотную ткань его халата. 

\- Га~ганибал… _Ох_! – заикнулся Уилл, чувствуя, как муж приближается пружинистой походкой, прижимаясь вплотную и потирая их бедра друг о друга. Одна из умелых рук решительно и бесстыдно обхватила твердый член альфы, контуром проступающий сквозь слои ткани, медленным хищно-доминирующим жестом, и омега потянул мужа к кровати. 

Одним плавным движением плеч Ганнибал позволил халату соскользнуть с тела, окутывая Уилла облаком аппетитных феромонов и давая увидеть и почувствовать аромат стекающих по бедрам капель смазки и выступившего на головке члена предэякулята. 

Омега не стал дожидаться движения или какой-нибудь другой реакции альфы, глубоко и жадно втянувшего воздух полными легкими.   
Тот же самый вздох, который Ганнибал из него выбил, толкнув на кровать и бросившись к распростертому телу. 

Ганнибал рванул в стороны рубашку Уилла, и больше не осталось времени для слов. Не осталось времени ни для чего, лишь только тереться носом о гладкий участок под челюстью мужа и провести по нему языком, вырывая из альфы стон с каждым нежным, словно перышко, прикосновением соблазнительно изогнутых губ, целующих и засасывающих свежевыбритую кожу. 

\- О, Уилл, - простонал Ганнибал, расстегнув брюки альфы и в спешке стащив лишь с одной ноги, тем самым обнажая достаточно, чтобы опуститься на член Уилла, помогая себе ладонью, одним слитным движением до самого основания, до упирающегося в его задницу узла. Острота ощущения молнией пронзила их одновременно, вызывая короткий и счастливый смешок, пока сквозь приоткрытые губы, не просочился стон, разделенный на двоих. 

\- Гаа~Ганнибал, - выдохнул Уилл, сжав ягодицы омеги и разведя в стороны, открыв еще больше. 

Ганнибал не мог перестать покрывать шею пары поцелуями, и его губы были такими же мягкими, как и нежная кожа под ними. Уилл походил на видение юности, глядя на Ганнибала с наслаждением, полуприкрыв глаза и заливаясь румянцем, ползущим от щек вниз до самой промежности, пока тот объезжал его с силой и отчаянием. Дубовая кровать жалобно стонала синхронно с движениями вверх и вниз, снова и снова вторя в такт мужчине, насаживающемуся на член альфы. Ганнибал не позволял ему двигаться, лишь приподнимать бедра и толкаться глубже, когда сам он замедлялся, а хлюпанье смазки заглушало звуки поцелуев. 

Стоны становились глубже и звучнее, когда Ганнибал сосредоточился на попадании в одну точку внутри своего тела, а его короткие ногти оцарапали грудь и бока альфы прежде, чем он толкнулся сильнее. 

С одним особенно сладким стоном имени Ганнибала, Уилл распахнул глаза, темные, подобно глубинам моря, от желания пары, и со всей силой толкнул Ганнибала на спину, перевернув и прижав к постели своим весом, трахая до тех пор, пока узел не прошел сквозь плотное кольцо мышц, ожидавших его, и кончая одновременно с тем, как сжался Ганнибал, а они испробовали стоны друг друга в поцелуе, ударяясь зубами и сплетаясь языками, безумно и прекрасно. 

Ганнибал стонал каждый раз, когда член мужа, выплескиваясь горячими каплями, дёргался внутри него. Крупный узел заполнил омегу целиком, но Уилл продолжил двигаться, пока Ганнибал не кончил тоже, достаточно сильно, чтобы капли очертили его собственный подбородок и губы сладким семенем. Это заставило Уилла оскалить клыки в красивой улыбке, прежде чем облизать губы, лицо и шею своего омеги. 

\- Хотел бы я знать, что все будет вот так, если я побреюсь, - Уилл улыбнулся щеке Ганнибала, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. 

\- Я попрошу Алану забрать Эбби на эти выходные, - сказал Ганнибал с дерзкой улыбкой, снова и снова обнюхивая свою пару.

И он почувствовал, как член Уилла дернулся.

\- _Ох_!

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
> Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
> Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
